


Weeping Willow

by CassandraMay



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: Church Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMay/pseuds/CassandraMay
Summary: *非常不要脸的蹭一波热度，一篇RA莉，大概是关于瑞典教堂的一个脑洞。极度OOC，PG-17





	Weeping Willow

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> 写于2018.05.20

世界上还会有比冬天的瑞典更寒冷的地方吗？liam觉得不会。oasis全员在这个能把人冻成冰雕的地方已经待了整整三天了，他现在非常想念他曾经无数次咒骂过的潮湿的伦敦。妈的，他想Peggy做的小熊曲奇饼干了，他想离开这里，现在就走。

 

和他们一起巡演的是个叫Verve(1)的乐队，他们那个主唱，叫什么Ashcroft的，好像一点也不怕冷，零下三十几度的天，就穿着一件羊毛夹克逍遥自在。他说话从来不饶人，乖张的作风让他们的巡演经理都头疼。liam撇了撇嘴，感觉他真他妈是个傻逼。大冬天穿夹克，妈的不冻死你才怪。liam不怎么喜欢这个乐队，不光Ashcroft,他们那个吉他手叫什么Nick的，也像个煞星，整天阴沉个脸，也不知道他究竟有什么不开心的事。但是Noel很喜欢他们，他甚至会在Verve演出的时候站在舞台侧面欣赏他们的表演，liam觉得不是他哥疯了就是自己疯了。

 

尽管Gallagher家的小儿子一点也不想在斯堪的纳维亚冰冷的土地上逗留过久，但是为了不让他亲爱的哥哥失望，liam还是没耍小脾气，乖乖的和乐队来到了斯德哥尔摩。这是巡演的最后一站了，等明天一结束，就能揣着大笔钞票回到伦敦，不，回曼彻斯特，算了，回哪都行，反正再也不来这个该死的冰窖了。liam这样想着。当然，在巡演日复一日的枯燥生活里，小liam也给自己找了个乐子--喝酒。来自北欧的烈酒不知道比英国精酿的威士忌烈多少倍，当那些火辣的液体滑进喉咙时，那感觉可真他妈的比嗑药还爽。但Noel可不想他本来就不聪明的弟弟把自己喝成一个真的傻瓜。他时时刻刻盯着liam,巡演一结束就把他赶回自己的房间，哪也不许他去。

 

"我他妈的就操了"。liam在砸门无果后终于忍不住骂了出来。" Noel你他妈的有病吧，喝酒还不让，真他妈脑子有问题，我看你和Verve那群傻逼一样，都应该进精神病院"。liam趴在床上生闷气，把枕头捂在自己头上，埋怨着哥哥的专制和不讲道理。 "啪嗒"一声，听到声音的liam猛地坐起来，看见bonehead站在自己的房门前。"妈的，我哥让你把我放出来的"？"出来吧，liam,明天演完我们就回家了，Noel说你不能出去喝酒，但是你可以和我们还有Richard一起喝一点"。bonehead靠在门框上，朝门外努了努嘴，示意liam可以出去。行吧，在家喝也成，就别让我闷在屋子里就行。liam觉得这个决定还能让人接受。

 

从闭塞的空间里走出来的一瞬间liam感觉自己像是窒息的人突然呼吸了一大口新鲜空气。他一眼就看到了那个坐在沙发上的男人，修长的双腿摆在地板上，深色头发已经快垂到肩膀了，他的手里把玩着一个银色的Zippo,但他却没有抽烟。棕色的羊毛夹克非常服帖的包裹着他瘦削的身躯，屋子里不自然的白色灯光照在他的身上，一瞬间，光照无影。liam看呆了，他愣在原地，被眼前的这个男人惊的说不出话来。真他妈的酷，这是liam脑袋里唯一能想到的词儿了。

 

" hey, rkid,到我这边来". Noel打了个响指示意liam过来，他把傻盯着Richard的弟弟拉到Richard面前。Richard被面前这个男孩热烈的目光盯得发毛，他在想这小混蛋是不是要揍他一拳，要不就是给他一脚。他连反击的准备都做好了。 "你就是那个零下三十度穿夹克的傻逼"。liam突然的一句话吓了Richard一跳，"妈的，说话注意点，你个混蛋"。还没等Richard反应过来，Noel就朝他弟弟的头来了一下。"嘿，你别介意，他有时候傻了吧唧的" Noel有点愧疚的向Richard解释道。Richard没有回答Noel,他看着面前的男孩，他的长睫毛颤抖着，一点也不回避Richard的目光，没有局促，没有不安，就那样对视着他，也不见丝毫为刚刚失礼的言论羞愧的神情。Richard突然感觉他有点可爱。他非但没有生气，甚至笑了笑，转身对Noel说:"你弟弟的确有点傻，Noel"。

 

还不到两个小时，桌子上就堆满了空的酒瓶，他们在谈论着音乐的同时把自己彻底变成了酒精的奴隶，Noel早就醉的不省人事，bonehead也有点神志不清。至于liam,他在大声嚷嚷着live forever的歌词，因为醉酒，他根本找不准调子，但还是有着惊为天人的声音。Richard扫开了自己脚下地板上的一堆酒瓶，靠着沙发坐了下来，他看着面前手舞足蹈的liam，想到他刚才在玩转酒瓶时过分的诚实。bonehead明明在作弊，他故意把酒瓶转向liam,套出了liam从小到大几乎所有的秘密。liam也不生气，也不耍赖，愿赌服输。Richard从来没见过这样的人，他的笑容比清晨的微光还要纯粹。他喜怒形于色，这也是他可爱无比的地方。Richard不想承认，但他真的很喜欢这个小子，纯粹，率真，就连骂人的时候都那么可爱。Richard想和他做朋友，真的很想。

 

Richard看了一眼醉倒在地板上的Noel,从地上站了起来，他把听liam瞎嚎的bonehead推到了一旁，掰着liam的肩膀把他转了过来。liam的脸像涂了红颜料，那双眼睛也几乎完全失焦了，酒精的味道，小雏菊肥皂的香味，干燥季节特有的味道混合在一起。他看了一眼抓着他肩膀的Richard,突然傻笑起来:" hey, Ricky,你知道教堂圣餐不"。Richard思考了三秒才确认liam口中的" Ricky"是在叫他。他有点哭笑不得，他不确定liam是真的知道他自己说的是什么，还是只是醉酒后说的胡话。"嘿，liam,你他妈的清醒点"。liam不依不饶，他的小胖手隔着毛衣袖子抓着Richard的手腕，拖着他向外走。推开房门，北欧寒风就像硫酸一样从里到外狠狠地侵蚀着他们。liam这时候却不怕冷了，他兴冲冲的拉着Richard往一座小教堂走，边走边说:"我听妈妈说过，到教堂里喝了圣水，就会平安快乐的过一辈子啦，说不定真的能永生不死呢"！Richard不相信什么永生不死，倒是有点担心liam只穿着单薄的毛衣会不会感冒。他觉得自己有点犯贱，妈的明明他还说自己是傻逼呢，他担心他干什么。但他最终还是把自己的夹克套到了liam的身上。

 

午夜时分，两个二十出头的年轻男孩跑到教堂来胡闹，听起来就不会有什么好事发生。"喂，Ricky,你知道圣水是啥不"。liam用手肘戳了戳Richard,"妈的，圣水就是酒呗"。Richard感觉有点上头，他的神智也开始不清醒了。"哦，那哪有酒啊" liam开始翻教堂大厅的抽屉，里面有圣经，十字架项链，就是没有酒。"妈的没有哎"。"你他妈是傻逼吗？酒怎么能在抽屉里，你给我等着，我去找"。Richard踉跄的向告解室走去，他把不大的屋子翻了个底朝天，什么也没有找到。等他走出来时，liam已经快把教堂拆了，他把他找到的十几个十字架整齐的摆在地面上，看着它们发呆。Richard走到他身边，看着他的杰作笑出了声。liam抬起头:"你个傻逼笑屁啊"。结果他自己也笑了，两个破坏小子就这么相互靠在圣桌旁哈哈大笑。liam看着Richard, Richard也看着liam.不知道是谁先吻了谁，也不知道是谁先扯掉了谁的衣服，两具年轻的躯体交缠在一起，面前的基督像让欲望更加高涨，在上帝面前犯下原罪，这比偷情更令人兴奋。

 

Richard拨开liam面前细碎的头发，看着那双和自己一样的蓝眼睛，他想要这个男孩，现在就要。liam偏偏在这个时候挣开了他的手，猝不及防的抬起头咬了Richard的脖子一口，马上又把头收了回来，乖乖的看着Richard。"妈的"。Richard觉得liam就他妈是个妖精，他用腿夹住liam的腿，不让他乱动，双手也死死的钳住liam的手腕。把他压在了圣桌旁的柜子上，插着白蜡烛的烛台噼里啪啦的散了一地，Richard的胸膛贴着liam光裸着的后背，强迫他看着十字架上的基督像.。liam感觉自己冷的要死，但是Richard在舔他的耳廓又让他觉得热的不行，他的头被控制住了，他只能看着面前耶稣悲伤痛苦的表情，顿时，一种负罪感席卷了他，他闭上了眼睛。但下一秒，Richard就从他嘴里逼出了呻吟，没有任何征兆的，他进入了他，快感伴随着疼痛而来。"妈的" liam感觉到自己的声音在颤抖，他的腿因为Richard的动作以及寒冷的天气而发抖，只能整个人靠在Richard身上，他还想抓着什么，但被束缚的双手不允许他这么做。liam仰着头，急促的喘息着，紧接着他感到脖子上一阵疼痛，Richard在liam咬他的位置也咬了他的脖子一下。这下轮到liam哭笑不得了，"你...他妈的...啊" 还没等liam骂出口，Richard的手指就缠上了他的前端。liam本来就硬的不行，这一举动更让他彻底丧失理智。然而，这还不是全部，身后的动作非但没有停下，反而愈演愈烈，liam除了呜咽的呻吟什么声音也发不出来了，他甚至都不能顺畅的呼吸了。他能感觉Richard咬上了他的后颈，沿着他血管的纹路舔舐着。他火热的舌头贴上liam冰冷的皮肤，不停刺激liam的感官细胞，"求你了，给我，求你了"。liam再也不能忍受了，他用支离破碎的语言恳求着。无尽的快感席卷着他，折磨的他无法自拔。"你知道吗，除了你这张贱嘴，你真的挺可爱的"。Richard沙哑的声音在liam耳边响起。在他们到达高潮的最后一秒，liam睁开眼睛，眩晕之际，他又看到了耶稣像的那张厌世脸，"去他妈的原罪，we will gonna live forever"。

 

第二天他俩就上了头条，以扰乱公共秩序被抓进了局子，Noel都气炸了，他跟着两支乐队的巡演经理去保释Richard和liam的时候差点没把liam的脑袋拧下来，liam却没有在意，他转身看了Richard一眼，笑的没心没肺，Richard看着他，也笑了，那天晚上唯一留下的，就是两个人脖子上的两个牙印，此后二十六年间，他们从未剪断过彼此之间的命运纽带。

 

" save me beside me"

" we'll gonna live forever"

 

注(1) Verve还未改名为the Verve


End file.
